


Under the Table

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon prompt on tumblr: <br/>Erwin and Levi go out to eat at a restaurant and Levi decides to get revenge on Erwin for the meeting by giving him a blowjob under the table while Erwin tries to keep his composure.<br/>Sequel to "Don't Make Me Look Bad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

-

Erwin had picked the restaurant; a three Michelin star one with tiny bites of food on huge plates. There’s a candle flickering on their table, along with real roses in a vase and a heavy linen tablecloth that extends to the floor. It’s pure white and spotless, of course. The place is certainly a far cry from what they’re normally used to, but it is a special occasion, after all.

“How did you even find this place?” Levi looks torn between curious and unimpressed as the waiter brings their mains.

“Yelp,” Erwin shrugs. “It had good reviews.” He eyes his plate. He can make out a bit of meat and a stick of… asparagus? And was the sauce really made of a _foam_ consistency? “They treat food like art here.”

“Pretentious bullshit,” Levi replies with an eyeroll. “Rich people are fucking weird.”

“Art,” Erwin repeats, popping a bite into his mouth. “It’s good!”

“For this insane price, I fucking hope so,” Levi grumbles, but he doesn’t complain about the taste after trying his own dish.

“Well, now that I’m promoted, we can actually afford to eat out at places like this more often,” Erwin smiles. Although he liked his job, his promotion meant more now that he could literally afford to spoil Levi more. The other man had grown up half on the streets and half in a mixture of orphanages. With such a difficult start to life, Erwin was determined to make his future a bright one.

“Ah, yes. Congratulations again,” Levi acts casual, but Erwin knows he’s genuine. “Speaking of which, I never got round to getting you a present.” Erwin waves him off.

“You know I don’t mind. Let’s just be happy and grateful together.”

“Hm,” Levi hums. There’s a little glint in his eyes that makes Erwin pause. “We should be _extra_ grateful considering what we go away with at Pixis’ dinner.”

Ah, yes. The very dinner that his boss held to determine who would be best suited for the promotion. It was also the night Erwin has shoved a remote-controlled vibrator up Levi’s ass all evening- then they had fucked in the office. He smirks at the memory.

“Yes, well, with that crude mouth of yours, I had to control you somehow.”

Levi rolls his eyes again. “Though if I’m honest, that was actually kinda fun. We should do the secret-sexy-thing-in-public again.”

Erwin blinks. “Yeah?”

Levi smiles slowly. “Sure. In fact, let’s do it right now.”

“I didn’t bring anything,” Erwin gapes. Was Levi really talking about this?

“Shame,” Levi mock-pouts, and suddenly his shoeless foot is snaking up Erwin’s leg, toes curling into his crotch. “Guess I’ll have to improvise.”

With on swift, fluid moment, he sinks to the plush carpet and ducks under the table.

“Levi!” Erwin hisses, lifting the tablecloth a little. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You really can’t work it out?” Levi leans forward, tongue flickering. “Come on, Mr Big-Shot Promotion. What do you think I’m going to do next?”

“Oh my God,” Erwin stares, incredulous and- all right, fine- extremely aroused as Levi takes the zipper of his trousers between his teeth and tugs it down, using his hands to unbutton the top. He’s half hard already, and it only takes a few firm tugs for him to be standing tall.

Suddenly remembering they’re kind of in public, Erwin drops the table cloth a little. He has to hide Levi, but at the same time he wants to watch. He feels a little huff of breath against his shaft- Levi is laughing.

“Shut up,” he grits out. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Congratulations on your promotion,” Levi purrs, then swallows him down.

“Ohhhhh, _fuck_ ,” Erwin gasps, his cheeks burning. He really does drop the tablecloth then, hiding Levi completely.

Bad idea.

Levi slurps around the sensitive head of his cock, his hands moving in tandem with the rest of his shaft and cupping his balls with gentle squeezes. It’s almost too much at once, and Erwin fights the urge to moan aloud, desperately wanting to thrust upwards into that sweet, slick heat.

Levi’s using his hand to work over his length now, mouthing at his balls. He laves at them first, leaving them slippery-wet, then sucks them into his mouth, one at a time.

Erwin twists a hair into his hair, stroking the soft strands, focusing on breathing. _In, out, in, out._ It’s not helping that Levi is sporadic in his mission, refusing to set a steady pace for Erwin to get used to.

“Sir?”

Oh _shit._

“Yes?” Erwin schools his face and glances up at the waiter, hoping to the gods that his face doesn’t betray him. Below the table, Levi pauses at their voices, and Erwin breathes a sigh of relief. Then the bastard continues, seemingly with even more vigour than before.

“If you’re finished, I can take your plates.”

“O-of course.”

“Would you like to take a look at the dessert menu?”

“Ah- Ah, yes, thank you,” Erwin blurts. He covers his words with a cough. The waiter gives him a little look before lifting the plates away. Breathing out a sigh a relief, Erwin lifts the tablecloth a little.

“Levi, are you out of your _mind_?” He sighs, ruffling the other man’s hair. “Let’s go home and finish this.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Levi grins up at him. “Now you know how I felt at Pixis’ dinner the other time.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin whines. “But-”

“But nothing,” Levi interrupts. He strokes him with slow, firm motions. “Tell me, does it feel good?”

“Yesss,” Erwin hisses. “So fucking good, baby.”

“Then who am I to deny you?” Levi smirks. “Besides, you asked for the dessert menu.”

“I did?” Erwin blinks. “Shit, I wasn’t even listening. It’s fine, I’ll just-”

“Order a dessert,” Levi interrupts again. “And take your time eating because I’m not leaving until your come is painting my face.”

“Fuck,” Erwin shivers. Levi tugs the tablecloth down again as the waiter approaches.

“The Chef’s recommendation tonight is the Baked Alaska,” the waiter recites. “With a vanilla ice cream filling.”

“I’ll take that,” Erwin says instantly. With Levi curling an arm around his thigh to hold him in place, he wants nothing but the oblivious waiter to disappear.

“Um…does your, er, companion want anything?” he gestures to Levi’s empty chair.

Oh. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Er…Does my companion want any dessert?” Erwin repeats loudly, ignoring the waiter’s bewildered expression.

Below the table, Levi almost chokes on his cock with a snuffled laugh, before shaking his head.

“No thank you,” Erwin smiles weakly. The waiter nods politely, taking the dessert menu- which he hadn’t even bothered to open- with him.

Levi peeks out, stifling his laughter. “Seriously? You’re asking if I want dessert right now?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Erwin grumbles. “Isn’t better to ask?”

“You dumb old fart,” Levi snickers, but there’s a fondness to his expression that makes Erwin feel warm.

“I love you,” he finds himself saying. Levi flushes, pinching his thigh.

“Don’t say shit like that,” he mutters, distracted. It’s a contrasting picture- Levi’s blushing face next to his straining cock that juts out.

“Um,” Erwin mumbles. It’s his turn to blush when his cock twitches a little, searching for stimulation. With another laugh, Levi pulls him into his mouth again, his tongue doing little tickle-strokes that feel so fucking _good_. So good, in fact, that he doesn’t even realise the waiter has returned until Levi tugs down the tablecloth in alarm.

“One Baked Alaska, Sir,” the waiter announces. Erwin jerks upright, startled. He covers it- badly- with a stretch.

“Ah- thank you,” he mutters. The waiter nods and leaves, leaving him to pick up his spoon. He was determined to wolf down the sweet and take Levi home to ravage him.

With shaking hands, Erwin cuts through the dessert, the spoon gliding smoothly, just like Levi’s hot mouth working over his cock and- God, _why_ was this turning him on? The ice cream, starting to melt already, pools out over the plate, creamy white vanilla; Levi’s favourite. He pictures the other man with the melted cream all over his mouth, the image sending frissons of lust straight to his cock.

“Oh God, Levi,” he hisses, pulling up the tablecloth a little. “Baby, I’m gonna-”

Levi gazes up at him, eyes emblazoned with lust. His lips are stretched thin, and he uses one hand to stroke the rest of Erwin’s cock. His other hand, Erwin realises through his haze of desire, is wrapped around his own length, beating off in time with his mouth.

“Levi,” he repeats, panting harshly. His spoon clatters to the late and surely the table next to him is staring but Erwin can’t bring himself to care. Levi moans a little around his length, and he knows the other man is close, too.

“Come all over my face, Erwin,” Levi whispers, releasing him for just a moment. “Come on my face right here, right now, surrounded by all these people who don’t know anything.” He smirks, then sucks around the crown of his cock, all heat and overwhelming suction.

It’s the smirk that sends him over.

“Levi, Levi, Levi,” Erwin tries to keep his voice down but it comes out as a needy whine. Levi pulls back and opens his mouth, determined to catch every last drop. Some of it spurts over his lips and cheeks, dribbling down his chin.

With a moan, Levi swallows, licking his lips. His breathing quickens, and with a cry, he comes into his hand, burying his face into Erwin’s crotch.

“Shit,” Erwin breathes. “God, Levi.”

Levi huffs a laugh. “I think I got come on your shoes,” he admits.

“That’s…” Filthy. Dirty. “Kinda hot.”

Levi smiles. “Pass me a tissue. I need to clean up.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come up,” Erwin says, handing him a napkin before zipping himself up again. His dessert is melted but there’s still a blob of ice cream that he pops into his mouth. Why waste?

He glances around to make sure everyone around hem isn’t looking, then nudges Levi.

“Alright, you can come up,” he whispers.

“Can I take your plate, Sir?” The waiter sidles back, professional smile in place.

Oh, fuck.

Erwin tries to kick Levi but to his horror, the tablecloth at the other end of his table is rustling.

Levi pops out from underneath, smoothing out his hair. The waiter’s professional smile drops to make room for dawning realisation.

“God, it’s hot being under there for so long,” Levi says, then notices the waiter. “Uh, I lost an earring?”

“Um,” the waiter blinks, bright red.

“Bill, please,” Erwin says faintly.

Fin~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
